Season 2 - missing moments
by livesinjournals
Summary: A REPOST TO HOPEFULLY FIX PREVIOUS PROBLEMS. Missing moments from season 2 of WITCH, all Cornelia and Caleb moments!
1. Chapter 1

**I really wasn't sure if I would be posting season 2 for this story but I was having a bad day and watching WITCH. I really couldn't help myself from carrying on the missing moments. I just love this pairing so much! Let me know what you think, please review!**

It had been the perfect night. They had won, they had beaten Phobos. Cornelia had her best friend back. She could finally be with Caleb. It had been perfect. They had danced together well into the night, he had been care-free. They could spend the evening kissing without hesitation for the first time in their life. Which Caleb had definitely proved, he was constantly finding ways to touch her. Holding her hand when they were with the others. Pulling her close as they danced, her hand around his neck and his hands on her waist. Occasionally slipping lower and testing the water. Every time she would raise her eyebrow and he would give her the cheeky charming smile she craved. The night had been filled with light pecks on the lips followed by sweet words and laughter. As the night was coming to an end he had once again found her hand this time pulling her towards a fountain away from the crowds.

As soon as they were away from prying eyes he nudged her against the wall and there kiss deepened. Cornelia ran her hands into his hair grasping his deep brown locks. Caleb let out a sigh at the feels and tilted her head up further. They had been craving this for so long. Pulling back Caleb rested his head on her forehead.

"I can't believe we finally got to do that."

Cornelia smiled and pulled him back in again.

"There's no reason to stop."

He happily obliged laughing at her demand. Once he pulled back again Cornelia began to talk.

"We can finally go on that date we planned. Do all the couple stuff we wanted to do."

Instantly at her words Caleb's eyebrows buried together.

"Cornelia, I want to be with you."

"We finally can."

"We can, it's just I need to be here in Meridian. There is so much rebuilding to do. Someone needs to guard Elyon. I have to stay here Cornelia."

Instantly Cornelia pushed against Caleb's chest, moving quickly to the fountain. She could feel her heart start to race, she felt sick.

"What do you mean you're not coming back to Earth?"

"Cornelia, come on you must have thought I would stay."

"You told me you were coming to Earth. You wanted to be with me."

"Cornelia please."

She felt the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I thought we had a future?"

"We can Cornelia, I promise I just have to stay here. We can still do this, I l…"

"Don't say it Caleb. You don't mean it or you wouldn't be doing this."

He stood next to her at the fountain, catching the tears in her eyes as she turned away from her. He tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. He watched the features on her face turn to anger.

"It's not you I will miss it is blunk."

She said turning to see the small green creature and wrapping him in a hug. By then the guardians had come looking for them, telling them it was time to leave for Earth. Clearly noticing the tension between the pair. Cornelia spoke.

"Lets go."

Caleb watched her back as she moved through the porthole, noting that she didn't glance back once. She had made a big show of saying goodbye to Elyon and then blanked him. The rest of the girls had given him a hug goodbye, but she was already stood in front of the porthole. He felt his heart contract at the cold response. He still wanted to be with her, he thought that they would be able to make it work on the two worlds. He had heard people on earth call it long distance. They had been having such a perfect night, things felt so right. He couldn't believe that it was all gone now. He really didn't think she would handle it like this, he knew that she wasn't going to be happy – that much was obvious after knowing her for so long. He just thought that she would be mad but then he would tell her the truth, that he loved her, and they would therefore be able to work through it. He didn't even get the chance to tell her. He'd known that the feelings he had for her were turning into love from the very beginning, but it had been the second that she had burst through the wall during the fight against Phobos. Seeing her and knowing she was alive, seeing her save his world had been the sudden realisation. He was in love with her.

He stormed off into the castle fully planning to brood in his room like a typical teenage boy. He annoyed laughed at himself, he had stopped being a rebel leader about 8 hours ago and already he was a typical teenager. However, as his walk progressed her realised he didn't even have a room. He had nowhere to go. He had a place on Earth, he should have least gone back for a couple of days to gather himself. He kicked the wall in annoyance. Feeling tears form in his eyes. God he had screwed up, he really hoped that the next time he saw Cornelia she would be willing to give this a go.

She hadn't said a word to the guardians, she had just turned and left. She had gotten home and straight into bed, not before pulling down the picture of them, the one he liked so much and chucked it on the table. Fully letting her tears fall she curled up in bed. She couldn't decide what she was more hurt by, the fact that he had made so many promises to her that he never intended to keep or the fact he was back on Meridian. But, the thing that really crushed her heart is he was going to say I love you. He was going to say it and still put the veil between them. How can someone do that if they love you?

She reached under her bed and pulled out her diary. Flipping through she read all the moments they had. All the promises that they had made of dates and a relationship. It was there taunting her, she growled in frustration ripping the pages out and throwing them onto the desk with the photo. She would deal with them tomorrow. Rolling back over she cried until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit - oh my gosh it has taken me so long to finally (and hopefully) have these chapters fixed! Please let me know!**

 **Hello again! I completely forgot to put a disclaimer on my first chapter so here it is in the second. I do not own WITCH that is the amazing Disney company and on occasion as this is a missing moments story I will be using lines from the TV show. I really hope you enjoy this second chapter, I am really enjoying writing them as arguing – it is quite fun. You can definitely can feel the tension and love between them in these episodes and I hope I portray that!**

Cornelia wanted to be going anywhere other than through the porthole. Even though the porthole was a unique purple colour she knew she wasn't lucky enough for Caleb to not be on the other side of the porthole. She wasn't wrong, her day had been bad enough as it was. She watched him wonder across Kandracar and instantly appear at her side despite the distance she was trying to put between them. As the guardians were told about the auromeers and the veil Caleb leaned into her. She could smell his woody scent and the warmth radiating of his body. All she wanted was to lean into him, it had become so natural. She had to fight hard against her instincts. Caleb clearly wasn't getting the picture that she didn't want to be around him.

"Wonder which one yours is?"  
His voice generally sounded amazed by what he could see in front of him but that didn't change the fact she really didn't want him near her. She turned using her long blonde hair to create a wall between them.

"Right, which ever one is coldest."

She clenched her fists in annoyance, why was he making this so difficult. Why couldn't he just stay away.

Caleb had hoped that in the few days break they had would have allowed Cornelia to see sense. He had thought that maybe just by talking to her she would let her guard down and they could get back together. He had been excited when that purple porthole turned up, it meant that he could see her. The second he had his heart had begun racing. He hated that she could do that to him so easily. However, Cornelia's attitude towards him continued not to change. He kept trying, he thought that if he flirted in their old ways then maybe she would react, but he had no such luck and now he was starting to get annoyed. Yes, he loved her, but they had spectacular arguments and he knew that very soon if this didn't get fixed one would occur.

It had happened a lot earlier than he had expected. She was pissed he got that and she was showing off for that reason. He watched as her powers spiralled out of control. Annoyed that she was let her feelings get in the way of their job. Then he saw Vathik being taken by the guards and his anger sky rocketed. As they walked he felt the comments flowing.

"Where you showing up your powers or showing off."

He gritted his teeth and she turned at his comment.

"Whatever I did came out huge, my powers are ampt up."

"Oh, like your ego."

He didn't know what he was doing, this was not his plan to try and win her back but as always, he let his anger get in the way, just like she did. She had risen on her tip toes and was now right in his face. This was the closest she had gotten to him and he revelled in the feeling of her face near his. It wasn't too long ago that they had been this close making out in the palace court yards. For a second her wondered that if he just reached out and kissed her if this could all just stop. He knew he hurt her and he wanted to prove he was sorry and to make her understand his decision but that clearly wasn't going to happen now they were full on arguing. He saw Will fly in between the couple.

"Enough."

Caleb felt his fingers dig into his palms as he bit back his annoyance. Her showing off had gotten his friend captured. He had always vowed in the past that his feeling for Cornelia wouldn't get in the way of his role as a leader and this time their feelings had. He couldn't let that carry on.

* * *

"Why wasn't she using her powers? His eyes automatically drifted to where she stood as they often did during battles. She was just flying dodging sandman. He couldn't afford to be worrying about her and trying to fight.

"Cornelia, what are you doing? Fight back."

"I can't my powers." She hesitated.

"My powers they betrayed me Caleb."

Caleb realised that perhaps it wasn't just her showing off. He had seen it in the past, there were times when flowers would appear without her command. In moments when her emotions sky rocketed. He had seen it when she had hit the wall in the Silver Dragon and flowers had grown from the wall under her palm. He had also seen it when they had been making out in the past. He would feel grass growing around his feet tickling his ankles. Whether she was trying to show him up or not she was hurting of course her emotions and subsequently her powers where going crazy. That was his fault, for making her feel that way. He pushed away the feeling of guilt and instead decided to work with the one thing he knew Cornelia would still react too.

"No, they're spectacular. Show me what they can do."

He watched the passion over flow her eyes. She was hurting, and she wanted to make him regret staying in Meridian, he knew it would work. It did hurt his heart further that she didn't even realise that he wanted her, he was proud of her. It was never meant to be about choosing her or Meridian. It was about him doing his duty and having a girlfriend. He just hadn't realised that it would cost him one or the other. He knew he had broken promises to her and he did wish that he could change this. He wished that he could make her understand.

"I'll show you what I can do."

He watched as she unleashed her power. He could feel the energy begin to vibrate around him. A massive vine filled the space around him a stunning flower opening and destroying Miranda's web. He smiled at her work leaning against the root.

"Nice work."

"Thanks, sorry the guards got away."

Caleb smiled at the normal banter, he moved closer think that this could be the moment everything returned to normal.

"It's no fear, we'll be able to protect Meridian."

"It is always about Meridian with you isn't it."

"Well it's always about you with you."

Once again, his anger spiked, things were okay. Why couldn't she just let it go. Again, their bodies had automatically pulled themselves together. It was like they had to be close no matter what, even if it was when they were arguing. He hated this so much and hated that he couldn't stop himself from arguing back. He was being driven crazy by her, he didn't know how much more arguing he could take.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I am back writing. I have had some problems with this story not uploading correctly so hopefully that is the problem finally sorted. I couldn't decide whether to carry on this story but decided that seeing as I have a little bit of time, I decide that I would at least give it a try and I do love the excuse to re-watch the show. This all came about because me and my sister decided to watch some today, so I am feeling motivated to write episode 3's story. I have also finally finished my university degree so now seems like the prime time to write. I hope you enjoy, please like and review to motivate me to carry on writing! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Usual disclaimer: I have dyslexia, so I apologise for any mistakes. I do not own WITCH or any of the characters.**

Cornelia was frustrated. She was trying her hardest to get over Caleb and all the promises he had made and then broken, all for his queen. She tried her hardest not to think about the fact that he had basically chosen her best friend over her. She didn't want to be jealous of Elyon, imagining him there with her and not on Earth was just too much sometimes. She couldn't even find distractions with her fighting and her power. He was always there when she would fight and especially now her powers were going crazy. It had been making her even more moody. Her perfect life had done a complete flip. It appeared to be only getting worst with the police now being interested in Elyon. I feel like I can't catch a break, which has been the case ever since I did join the guardians. I have been so fed up but at least now all of us are having crazy new powers it is not just me and that's taken some of the annoyance away from me. However, my annoyance has truly doubled with the fact that now Caleb is back on earth. It was one thing to try and get over my sort of boyfriend when he was on another planet but now, I actually do have to see him every day like it is some cruel joke.

I can see Caleb now, arms stretched across as he throws a cocky grin in our direction as he explains that he was also going to be enrolling in school, much to my dismay. Before we had broken up, I would have given anything to have Caleb at school with me. I would have loved for him to have been sat next to me at the cafeteria or walk home. Now I won't get that, we aren't even a couple anymore. I see him looking over at me and I know he wants to talk to me. I can also tell just how uncomfortable he is being in the school setting, he never liked being here. Although, I am sure that I am the only person who is noticing. I can still read him like a book. My luck appears to be completely out today as the group is starting to separate and head home from school. Elyon has been dragged of by Alchemy to catch up which means I am the person left stood with Caleb. I begin to move as quickly as I can trying to get out of the school grounds.

"Cornelia, wait up please."

I close my eyes and sigh as he reaches out for my arm just like he always does.

"Look Cornelia, I am back on Earth can we please try and sort things out."

"Caleb I really can't have this conversation. Everything is too all over the place right now. My powers and you, it is just too much."

"Your power's going crazy wasn't your fault, you know that now. Elyon is back, I am back. Things don't need to be all over the place. A least can we go somewhere and talk?"

He glanced to Elyon as he said it, clearly debating if it was safe.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your Princess?" I snapped.

Turning I stormed off, it was just too hard. I was just to jealous.

Caleb tossed in bed, thinking about his next day and the fact he actually had to attend school. He was dreading everything about it. He had never had to sit through a class before. Making the whole matter worst was the issue that things with Cornelia was still really tense. It would be so much better if he could have her guiding him through it all. He was dreading have to see her in the one place he never had. Seeing her acting in her normal confident way was surely going to break him. He was desperate to get her back and she was hurt, and he knew that, he never meant to be the one to hurt her. He knew she was acting so cold because of the pain he caused, and this upset him more. He had never had a relationship before, he had never known that there needed to be a balance. It was always solely focused on the rebellion and she was a part of that. Maybe being in school would teach him how to relax and that could help them in the future. He knew one day he would learn, and she would love him again. At least he hopes that, but for now he just needs to survive the day in school.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am trying to stay motivated to write so here we go with another chapter! I am loving getting to re-watch WITCH for this purpose. Please review and like if you do!**

 **Usual disclaimer: I am dyslexic, so I am sorry for any mistakes and I do not own WITCH or the characters.**

Caleb sat in his class running his hands through his hair. He had no idea what the teacher was going on about and all he could do was focus on the blonde hair that was sat two rows in front of him. This was tortuous. It had been a long first day of school, he was incredibly bored. He could plan strategies like there was no tomorrow but sitting through a class about reading a book seemed beyond pointless to him. He never imagined this when he thought about school, he didn't know what he imagined but he was never this bored. He thought of school as a place where he could sit with Cornelia and they could joke together. Where they could kiss before they went off to there, separate classes. It was even harder as the girls were trying to be loyal to Cornelia which meant that although they would spend time with him it meant that things were just a little tense.

As the bell went Caleb stood up and wondered into the hallway absentmindedly. He searched the halls trying to find both his locker and Elyon. As he did, he spotted a boy leaning up near Cornelia's locker. Where she was clearly trying to avoid him. As he neared the locker, he overheard the boys attempts at flirting. He could feel the anger boiling over as his jealousy started to kick in. Yes, he technically had no reason to be annoyed but he still loved her, and he knew she did too, and that creep was flirting with his girl. From the distance he could see Cornelia turning her shoulder towards the guy clearly trying to avoid him, but the guy was not getting the message. As he neared the scene, he heard Cornelia telling the guy to leave her alone, she wasn't interested. The guy still didn't move and before Caleb knew what was happening, he was by her side.

"Hey mate, she isn't interested."

The guy looked up and down and Caleb, raising an eyebrow.

"I think Cornelia can decide that for herself."

Before Caleb could speak up Cornelia was. She pushed herself in front of Caleb from where he was stood slightly in front of her, keeping her hand on his chest she spoke up.

"You are right I can speak for myself and I did, back off okay I am not interested."

The guy in front of them gave a scoff but turned and left. As he did, Cornelia turned to Caleb her hand still on his chest. He revelled in the feeling off her small hand against him. He missed her touch, there easy physical communication. Sighing she looked up at him.

"Thank you for your help Caleb but I could have handled that by myself."

"Trust me I know you can, I see you fight everyday remember. I had to stop him for me. As stupid as that sounds."

"I understand Caleb I definitely do."

She sighed again and lent back against her locker, Caleb mimicked her and lent back.

"Your first day of school is alright then?"

Caleb was surprised that she was actually talking to him. That he hadn't communicated without arguing since their break up.

"I always knew I would hate school and I was right."

Cornelia let out a little laugh.

"You got that right; horrible place isn't it."

She turned to Caleb with a smirk.

"You haven't even had algebra yet. Wait till you experience that."

Caleb let out a grown. He knew that maths was going to be a horrible experience. Deciding that they appeared to be on good terms today he braves asking her a question.

"So, look about lunch and the table rule. I know that isn't the case, I know that I really screwed up Cornelia, but can we at least try and get along? Even if it is just sitting at opposite sides of the table and ignoring each other?"

"Fine, I can do that suppose."

Caleb gave a small smile and move to tuck a strand of her hair away, noticing that she didn't flinch away. They stood like that looking at each other in silence. Just for that moment Caleb thought that maybe things one day could get back to the way they were before.

* * *

Cornelia's back was against Caleb's body, his arm was still slung over her chest. He was holding her tight having just pulled her out of the way of a shot. She always fit so perfectly against his chest. His arms felt so strong and comforting, she was so close she could smell him. It all felt so right and normal and for a second, she forgot that they weren't together anymore. She had always loved it when she got to be the damsel in distress. She was strong and independent, and she knew that. Hell, she could make trees move at her command. Yet, there was always something about the way he could so easily pull her out of danger that she loved. They were both heavy breathing as they hid away from the annihilators. She could feel his heart beating from where she was held so close. Finally, she pulled back and looked straight at him. Her face was so close to his and she was basically sat in his lap. She watched his eyes drop down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. She felt her breath hitch. They could kiss so easily right now. She wanted to kiss him desperately. His hands still lay on her waist. It was one of the most intense moments of her life. However, the magic was ruined quickly when a shot hit the house next to them. Jumping back, she pushed herself off him. Narrowing her eyes at both him and her own weakness.

"Nice of you to show up."

Caleb let out an annoyed grown.

"I am back on earth every day Cornelia how you can still be mad at me?"

"You're back for your princess's sake, not mine."

"What difference does the why make."

Their faces were close together and their breath heavy again. This time from the arguing rather than the rush of the fight. The love that she was so scared to show was flowing through her anger and she knew he knew it too.

With another bang she stepped back.

"Now isn't the time Caleb."

He sighed.

"I know."

* * *

And so, they worked as a team, the battle continued. They continued to fight and arguing while also showing moments of love. Trying to work out this hurdle that had formed in their relationship. One thing they both new is that they still loved the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am feeling really motivated with this story line. I have such a vivid idea for how I want to write this episode missing moments. Which is funny considering this is probably one of my least favourite episodes. Although, I think the fact that we only get to see Caleb in Cornelia's dream provides me with a lot of creative freedom for this moment, so I am going to embrace it. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please leave a little review if you do, it means the world to me.**

 **Usual disclaimer: I am dyslexic, so I apologise for any mistakes, secondly, I do not own WITCH.**

Cornelia sat up with a start, her heart was racing from the dream she had just experienced. It had all felt so real, she had watched Caleb be taken by Gargoyle while she was helpless and couldn't protect him. The fact they had just been arguing the dream had made it so much worst, it had made it even more realistic. Especially after their interaction today at school where they had another argument. This time it hadn't even been about them, but they had been arguing about what was in the best interest of Elyon. Cornelia thought that Elyon should be able to go on a date unescorted with the boy who had asked Elyon out earlier that day. However, Caleb had been completely against it. This had felt like Caleb was jealous of Elyon going out with the boy. She knew it wasn't the case, that he was just doing his job, but she couldn't stop the jolt of jealously that had run through her. She was still so confused about this whole situation with Caleb.

Cornelia's heart continued to race so she swung her legs over the side of the bed and switched the light on. As she did, she noticed the drops of water running of her. Cornelia's eyes began to tear up, maybe it was more real then she realised. She began to panic. If she was truly wet, then did that mean Caleb was okay? She fumbled for her phone on the bed side table. Once it was in her hand, she pushed herself out of the bed and into the bathroom to dry and change out of her wet clothes. As she closed the bathroom door she looked down at the phone. Caleb had been gifted a phone by the Browns when they had moved back to Earth, but Cornelia didn't have his number. She hadn't wanted it or the temptation to be able to talk to him. She cursed at herself and threw the phone down on the bathroom counter in frustration. There was no easy way to see if he was okay. However, an idea quickly hit her. There was a group chat that Elyon had insisted on and Caleb was a part of that chat, she could find his number from there.

Caleb picked up on the first ring.

"Cornelia?"

She breathed out a sigh.

"Thank god, you're okay."

Caleb's voice was laced with sleep.

"Of course, I am okay, it is the middle of the night. Are you okay?"

"It is nothing just a dream, sorry to wake you."

Cornelia hurriedly spoke, she had been an idiot. Of course, he was okay, it was only a dream after all.

"Hey, don't hang up on me yet. I don't like knowing you are upset."

Even broken up he was still so caring.

"I promise I am okay. It was just a nightmare, but it was just so real."

"I know the feeling. My dad tells me that the dreams are to do with the trauma we have experienced as part of the rebellion. That you should never be ashamed of a nightmare because they are just another symbol of all the good, we have done. He also always says that talking about it can be helpful, it stops it from being real again. So, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"It wasn't a dream about the past. Although, I think your dad is right about that. It was something to do with now."

"Well yeah, that is understandable. Things still aren't good, and we are still in danger."

"I am so fed up of feeling scared."

"Me too Cornelia."

Cornelia leaned against the wall, trying to decide if she should share the next piece of information with him.

"I dreamt about you. You were in the nightmare, you got taken and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

She could imagine Caleb running his hand through his hair as he would try and come up with the right thing to say to her, without giving away his own feelings. They were both to similar in that respect, to similar and to stubborn.

"I am okay Cornelia. I promise. There isn't much else I can promise right now. I wish it could be easier and I could just come over and show you I am okay but know right now I am safe. I just wish that things could be okay with us."

She sighed, she knew this was coming. This dream had completely reminded her that she was in love with him still and she still wanted to keep him safe. She just wasn't quite able to say it to him again yet. She was still hurt from the broken promises.

"I wish that too Caleb. I just can't right now. You still broke the promises you made."

"I never meant to. I never thought a second that if I stayed on Meridian things would end with us. I wouldn't have been so quick to do it if I knew. We could have talked and worked things out. You would have known that I never meant the break promises. That I always intended to keep those promises and see you. I am such an idiot I just didn't think. I am so new to this relationship thing. But God I miss you Cornelia."

Cornelia felt herself begin crying again. He was such a good guy and she loved him just as much as he did. He was right they should have taken the time to talk it through. She shouldn't have been so quick to respond how she did.

" I just need time Caleb, to think it all through. It still hurts. You were so quick to make such a big decision without thinking about me. That is so hard."

"It is okay, I understand. I hate it but I understand."

Cornelia was starting to feel tired again. This had all been so much more then she thought it would be. She thought they would both just snap at each other on the phone but at least she would know he was safe.

"We should probably go back to sleep. We still have to go to school in the morning."

"Yeah, you are right. Try and sleep better this time, just remember that I am okay. It isn't real."

"Hey Caleb, I have one question. How did you know it was me when I called?"

"I wasn't going to not save your number. I always hoped that you would call me. Good night Cornelia."

"Good night Caleb."

Cornelia wondered back towards her bed with a smile on her face. For the first time things felt like they were starting to get better. They could still be okay.

As Caleb pulled the covers back up to his chest he sighed. She was worried about him, it proved to him completely that she still cared. They still had a chance. He smiled slightly. He would wait, give her a chance to think. He was certain that one day they would be back together.


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote this extract a long time ago because I was so excited to write the missing moments for this episode, so I hope it is still okay! I hope you enjoy! It also means you are getting two chapters in one day! Yay! Please leave me a review it would mean the world to me!**

 **Usual disclaimer: I am dyslexic, so I apologise for errors, I also do not own WITCH.**

Caleb was exhausted after such a whirlwind of a day. Ice Skating, seeing Cornelia with another boy, his best friend and father being captured followed by himself and then being reunited finally and properly with Cornelia. He would absolutely love to go home to bed but the idea of leaving Cornelia yet after being emotionally apart for a such a long time was too much. As they sat in at the restaurant his arm around Cornelia, she stifled a yawn. He imagined that she too had a tiring day, he knew he would have been shattered if he had to watch her get captured and she had worked so hard to get him back. She started stroking his hand that was hanging over her shoulder. He was so shattered, but he really didn't want this moment to be over. There was no drama whether that be fighting between them or in Meridian. This time it was his turn to yawn. She turned in his arm and reached her hand up to run her hands through his hair.

"You're tired?"

"Yeah, but I really don't want to leave you right now. I could stay in this moment forever."

She smiled at him and an idea crossed her face.

"You could always come and stay at mine? I don't want to make it sound forward or anything after all we did just get back together but you know, you could."

She sounded really nervous about putting the offer on the table and Caleb couldn't help and laugh at her nervousness. He leant in towards her, this time running his hands through her hair. Learning closer he kissed her for the first time in ages, feeling like it was the first time. He continued to kiss her, and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Pulling back sooner then he wanted to, he kept his face close to hers.

"I would love that, you sure your parents won't mind."

"We will smuggle you in don't you worry." She said with a grin as she stood up, pulling his arm as she stood.

"I am a risk you are willing to take then." He winked at her.

He had seriously missed this, being able to flirt with her. He had missed everything about having a girlfriend something that he never thought he would have a problem with. He'd missed having the person he loved near. They began to head over to Cornelia's house her hand in the whole time.

Once up in Cornelia's room Caleb felt as awkward as the first time they had been here alone. Despite all the changes that had happened in Meridian he still occasionally struggled with going against the morals he had been brought up with as a child. Being in the room of a girl still felt strange. After placing all of her skating gear on the side she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There's no need to be so tense Caleb, what do you think I am going to do to you."

Taking advantage of the position he ran his hands up her sides, settling them on her hips.

"I think I am thinking more about what I could do to you, but know I shouldn't"

"And why should you?"

"It's not right."

"You're not living in those times any more Caleb. I am just saying you don't have to get scared the minute you are in my room."

He smiled and placed a casual kiss on her lips, before kicking off his boots. She smiled at him and walked into the bathroom returning moments later in a night dress that didn't leave much too his imagination and he tried hard not to focus on how much of her legs he could see. Clearly, he hasn't succeeded as she caught his eye with a grin.

"Like what you see Rebel leader."

"I am not a Rebel Leader anymore." He said as he smirked and moved closer to her again.

"But you do like what you see."

"I am not denying it."

This was new, completely new. Flirting with Cornelia was normal, but this had so much tension behind it he wasn't sure how to act but he knew he wasn't stopping it for anything. He had always thought about Cornelia in this way, there was no denying that. He had always felt so guilty for acting like a normal teenage boy. But this, being told it was okay and Cornelia actively encouraging his thoughts were exciting in a way he had never felt before.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

"You don't have to sleep in your jeans you know."

Dumbfound he nodded and kicked off his jeans.

"After you, Caleb."

He climbed under her covers and marvelled at how soft her bed was. Even though he knew to expect her to climb in after him, it still felt strange as she curled herself into him. He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her closer into him.

"I don't ever want to lose you again Cornelia. These few weeks have been so hard without you. I really never thought I would feel like this. I know I have always put Meridian first, but it is so out of habit. I never thought I would have someone else to put first."

She twisted so that she was learning over him.

"I am so sorry Caleb this was all my fault. I shouldn't have expected you to make a decision like that. I am not going anywhere again Caleb. I am not going to let anything get in the way again. I think I love you."

She ducked her head as the last words came out. He lifted her chin so that she was looking straight into her eyes.

"I think I love you too."

She leaned down and they began to kiss again. This time nothing was going to get in their way.


End file.
